You Saved Me
by 1Dprincess26
Summary: Scarlett was running in the woods and trips. Unfortunately she loses way too much blood to survive. So what happens when Edward Cullen finds her and has her changed. Will they fall in love or will Bella come between them?
1. Prologue:The Accident

Prologue: The accident

It was all a blur one minute I was running through the forest on my own, the next I tripped over a rock and was tumbling down the hills. I thought it was all a dream, I was wrong. The next thing I knew someone had picked me up and was carrying me.

"Ah where are we my head hurts really bad?" I asked the person carrying me.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you. What's your name?" A voice said.

"Scarlett O'hara like the movie."

"That's cute hold on you're going to be okay."

"Thank you." He ran me to a beautiful house and carried me in.

"Carlisle I need help! I found a girl and she's wounded!" He shouted and a pale blonde haired man ran downstairs and brought me to a bedroom upstairs.

"What's her name Edward?" He asked the boy who brought me there.

"Her name's Scarlett O'hara like the movie." The boy replied.

"Okay Scarlett this is going to hurt." Carlisle said and then he bit my hand a burning spread throughout me and pain it felt like forever and after awhile it all stopped. I opened my eyes to a crowd of gold eyes and saw that mine were...

Blood red.

**(A/N: So did you like it? I like to write original characters so you know what to do review. Love it? Hate it? please comment with your thoughts)**


	2. Wait,What?

Chapter 1: Wait...What?!

Scarlett's POV

I was officially freaking out.

"Um why are my eyes red?!" I asked freaking out though I was suddenly very calm.

"Scarlett it's okay I'm Edward the boy who brought you here. You see in order to keep you alive we had to change you." Edward said.

"Change me into what exactly?"

"A vampire."

"Oh okay...wait..what?! I thought vampires were mythical creatures and now I am one? What the heck?"

" I know it's a lot to explain Scarlett but it's really not that bad you had lost a lot of blood and we wouldn't have been able to save you other wise it was for your own good." Carlisle said.

"Blood, I'm so thirsty help me." I begged.

"Edward, Alice you should take her hunting." Carlisle said the little pixie haired one came and took my hand.

"Hi I'm Alice we're going to be best friends I can already tell." She said  
"Well you already know me I'm Scarlett. And I love this dress!" I replied.

"Thanks It's nice to have another fashion friend in our house now come on." We ran outside to the forest.

"This is so weird to run so fast and I can see and smell everything!"I said.

"We have to be careful though see we only drink from animals we want to interact with them." She told me.

"I completely understand I think that would just feel weird oh look bear!" I ran for a giant black bear and leapt on him I sucked him dry.

"That feels so much better."I said.

"Good you want to find another one? Or do you feel full?"Alice asked me.

"I feel full so we could go back to the house?"

"Sure I want to show you your room."

"Cool." We ran back to the house and then Alice dragged me upstairs to a beautiful room.


	3. Getting To Know The Cullens

Chapter 2:Getting to know the Cullen's  
Scarlett's POV

The room was awesome. It was pink and black Victorian style and there was a full walk in closet stocked by Alice of course.

"Why isn't there a bed?" I asked.

"Oh we don't sleep we just do stuff at night hang out play games, I like giving makeovers." Alice replied.

"Oh well I'm going to go downstairs and get to know everyone."

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Okay." I walked downstairs I saw two guys playing video games.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I asked them.

"Oh hey Scarlett! I'm Emmett and this is Jasper, we're just playing Call of Duty want to play?" Emmett asked.

"I would love to, be prepared to lose." we played for a good hour and thankfully I didn't break the controller with my new strength.

"Woah you beat me! No one has ever beat me." Emmett said shocked I laughed and got off.

"Thanks Scarlett I never he'd detach from that thing I'm Rosalie, Emmett's mate." She said and I shook her hand.

"Not a problem so what do we do around here?" I asked.

"Well we do go to school but you'll have to wait until you can control your thirst. We can't go out in the sun though."

"I noticed that we sparkle?"

"Yeah don't ask me why but we can never expose ourselves."

"I agree that would be a catastrophe. Well I'm going to go find Edward I'll see you later Rosalie we should hang out like you,me, and Alice."

"Well I'll be here see you later."

Now I was going to finally talk to the boy who saved my life.


	4. Together at Last

Chapter 3: Together

Scarlett's POV

I looked everywhere in the house for Edward until I heard beautiful piano playing from upstairs, I followed it and found Edward playing a beautiful melody.

"You're really good." I said and he turned around to face me.

"Thanks I wrote it while I was waiting for you to wake up." He replied.

"Why exactly did you save me? Why wouldn't have just let me die?"

"Because when I saw you Scarlett and I don't know why I just felt like we were meant for each other. When I saw those beautiful green eyes I just knew."

"Really? That's cool you know I can play the flute."

"Really we might have one somewhere." He looked over the room and pulled out an old wooden case. "Here." He handed me the case and I opened it in there was a gold flute.

"Wow this is amazing! It must have cost a fortune." I said.

"Carlisle found it in his travels he's been alive for a long time." He said and I played a beautiful melody Edward soon started playing with me.

"We play really well together." He said.

"Yeah we do hey can I try something?" I asked.

"Sure." And then I kissed him hard and passionately It was as if I could feel everything he felt while we were kissing when I broke away I would've blushed if I could.

"Scarlett I love you, so much that's why I saved you." He said.

"I love you too, very much so." I replied we then went downstairs hand in hand.

"Well It's about time you two got together." Emmett said.

"Emmett!" I said playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Scarlett was that you playing the flute?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah that was me I told Edward that I used to play and he found that gold flute for me as soon as I picked it up I remembered everything I could play." I told her.

"That's wonderful dear so what happened to your old family?"

"I just moved here a week ago, my parents abused me so when I turned eighteen two weeks ago I left I had just gotten settled in here when I went for a run. I tripped over a rock and fell down the hills then Edward found me and now I'm here."

"Well we're your family now and we have something for you." She said and handed me a box.

"What's this?" I asked and opened the box I found a beautiful crest necklace with black and white diamond accents.

"It's our family crest when your part of the Cullen family you get one I have one, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, The boys, we wear them to know who we are and that we love each other."

"Thank you. I'll wear it everyday. I love it very much." I hugged her and then went to Edward and I kissed him.

"And thank you Edward for everything you've done for me." I kissed him again and we watched the sun set.


	5. My Gift and The Volturi

Chapter 4: My gift and The Volturi

Scarlett's POV

It had been a few weeks since I had been changed and Edward kept telling me about their gifts.

"I think you have a gift Scar,just try." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah try thinking of a different face and having that face instead of your own."

"Okay." I did what Edward told me I thought of a teenager with blue curly hair and thin, nice bone structure, green eyes and thin nose. When I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror I saw the girl I was visualizing. "I did it! Now let's change me back." I looked straight at the mirror and changed back to my face.

"You can change your appearance I've never seen anyone have that as a gift before!" Edward said and kissed me.

"This is so cool!" I said and kissed him back.

"I know." Edward said and then Alice ran outside.

"Edward! Scarlett! The Volturi they sent something!" She shouted carrying a small blood red envelope. "Carlisle already read it."

"Okay Alice just go and we'll be there in a second." I said and she ran back inside the house. I was scared to read what the message said, Edward had told me about the Volturi but I didn't know what they would think of me? I pulled the card out and read.

_Dear Carlisle and Cullen Family,_  
_I have heard of you newest member and I am eager to meet her. If you could make it to Volterra as soon as possible, I would be overjoyed to see her._  
_Sincerely your dear friend,_  
_Aro_

Well looks like we were going to Italy and I was shaking with fear.


	6. Travel Plans

Chapter 5:Travel Plans

Scarlett's POV

"Well were going to italy aren't we Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Yes I know Aro he won't stop until he knows your really a vampire and know you'll keep the secret." He replied.

"I agree and I think I'm under control enough to be able to get on a plane with humans."

"I agree her control is great Carlisle I think she can handle it." Edward said

"I'll book the tickets and pack the bags!" Alice said and she skitted off happily.

"Are you sure your ready Scar?" Edward asked me.

"yeah I am we should hunt before we go though. And knowing Alice she'll probably buy out first class and give us a night flight so we're not in the sun." I replied.

"And I'm supposed to be the mind reader."

"Very funny now I'm going to go help Alice pack and maybe there will be something for you in there." I joked.

"I'll talk to you later." He replied kissing me on the forehead and I walked upstairs.

"So what are you packing for me?" I asked Alice inquisitively.

"Just a little something." She replied and I snuck the bag away from noticing that most of it was lingerie.

"Ooh Alice me like! but we should put some fancy cocktail dresses or like knee length prom dresses so I can be formal when meeting the Volturi."

"I agree a first impression is everything, and for that Aro will love you."  
"Great let's finish the packing then huh?"

"I would love to would you like me to book the tickets?"

"Sure so what we usually do is first class night flights but I think for this one we should just take our private plane."

"We have a private plane?!"

"Yeah you'd be surprised what you accumulate after living for a good hundred years."

"True, I guess I'm just not used to this living forever thing."

"You'll get used to it."

"Yep that's why I have you to keep me busy!"

"Okay let's go book that plane here's the number and tell them that Carlisle would like to use his plane."

"Okay." I jumped on the phone. "Hello is this the Seattle Washington airport? Yes? Well I'm Scarlett Cullen, Carlisle's newly adopted daughter. Yes he would like to use his private jet tonight at nine o'clock. Yes we're taking a family vacation to italy, it's a bonding thing so if you could just have it ready we'll have a pilot with us okay thank you bye." I hung up after that and Alice hugged me.

"You were amazing you did it just like I would! Excellent!" She said and we went downstairs.

"Everythings set Carlisle we're leaving tonight I asked for the private plane to be ready at nine. Is that okay?" I asked him.

"Great, Alice are the bags packed?" He asked her.

"Yep we're ready when you are." She said.

"We should probably hunt before we leave too." Edward suggested.

"I agree. But should we go now or before we leave?"

"We usually hunt about now get a couple of animals in and then get ready to go. Are you sure your ready to be around humans darling?"

"You've already taken me into town I think I can do an airport."

"I trust you and you do have awesome control."

"Thanks now let's go I want to beat Emmett to the bears." I joked.

"Good, let's go." He replied and we went and hunted and then it was travel time.


	7. Italy

Chapter 6: Italy

Scarlett's POV

The plane ride was short and I was awfully nervous.

"Scarlett we're here come on." Edward said.

"We are is it sunny?" I asked.

"No Alice was looking and saw that the weather was gray and cloudy all week here put on your coat."

"Oh yeah, so where are we staying?

"In a private villa near Volterra it's very secluded and so we stay there before we go to to Volterra and then Aro always insist we stay there for awhile and then we go home."

"Awesome can we go there first so I can change into something nice for them?"

"Yes I think the Volturi would like that."

"Coolness." Carlisle rented two cars and I rode with Rosalie and Emmett, Edward was sitting next to me. When we got to the villa it was amazing! The room I had was just like my room in Forks! I changed into a victorian style gothic dress that I figured would impress them.

"Is it too much?" I asked Edward.

"It's perfect, you're perfect." He replied and kissed me.

"Guys! It's time to go, you look great Scarlett they're going to love you." Akice said and we hopped into the cars and drove off to Volterra. The city was beautiful and I was in awe of it.

"We here darling are you ready?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah I'm ready."I replied we walked inside and were led to an elevator and I saw a receptionist and she was human. We then were led down a stone hallway to a grand room. The girl opened the door and three vampires in robes with long hair greeted us.

"Carlisle it is so great to see you here!" The man seated in the middle throne got up and shook Carlisle's hand.

"It is great to see you too Aro." Carlisle replied.

"And where is the newest member of your fold?"

"She's right here." Carslisle then had me come up I curtseyed.

"And your name?" Aro asked me.

"Scarlett Marie Cullen sir and it is an honor to be in your marvelous city my lord." I said and curtseyed once again.

"Your very polite do you mind if I?" He gestured for me to hold out my hand I then heard someone in my voice 'he's going to read her thoughts'. I wondered who that was but just held my hand out. He grasped it, held it for about a minute and let it go. "Marvelous so you were just running and got into an bad accident and Edward saved you?"

"Yes he saved me." I replied.

"And if anything were to say happen to him?"

"I would try to save him."

"Good answer, Jane?"

"Pain." A blonde haired girl came up and said that and Edward fell down cringing.

"No! Let him GO!" I shouted with all my might and my voice pushed Jane back so she was distracted and then a shield went around myself and Edward. Aro was clapping.

"Marvelous now did you know that that was going to happen?" Aro asked.

"No sir I didn't know it was going to happen, it must've been my love for him." I replied.

"No matter you can be trusted with our secret and I have enough proof you may go."

"Thank you and goodbye sir." I curtseyed and we left the throne room and were heading back to Forks tomorrow. I passed my first test with the Volturi but I still cringed at my backlash at Jane. I had only done what I did to help my mate. I loved Edward and I would never leave him behind.


End file.
